This study focuses on an innovative group of organizations: the community development corporations, or "CDCs." These Organizations seek to create jobs and ownership opportunities for lesser skilled and minority residents. Such opportunities can make a critical contribution to the mental health of the individual and the community. The study will supplement existing descriptive material by conducting extensive and intensive qualitative field work on selected community economic development organizations and business ventures. It will emphasize issues inherent in three broad sets of relations which the CDC must engage in: (1) with other institutions (for example, how does the CDC attract the necessary capital or other resources); (2) with employees in the business it creates (for example, are there opportunities for unionization or worker ownership); and (3) with the residents of its community (for example, by what structures in nonprofit membership or for-profit stockholding does the community exercise control over the CDC). Such issues are crucial to the viability and impact of these organizations -- especially for improving the quality of work and the level of health in their inner-city communities. Findings will be reported in the form of six thematic case studies and one analytical monograph.